


法则

by Dyddyh



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyddyh/pseuds/Dyddyh





	法则

00.  
李英超活得无所畏惧。

这是一句坦然，真实且十分应景的评价。他比划着手指数，寻思有超出五个自己害怕的那就收回自己刚才那句话，然后他扒拉扒拉指尖，最后连个1都划不出来。

小孩子坐在沙发上盘着腿想，那么现在自己前面挡着的有什么呢？他眼睛略过玻璃柜子，停在奶糖上三十秒，然后继续左转看了看已经在厨房呆了快三十分钟的俩人撇撇嘴，最后自己掏出手机点了个外卖。

烦人，李英超翻个白眼想，自己早晚有一天带着岳明辉出去住。

01.  
卜凡觉得委屈又无奈。

他双手扒着岳明辉的裤子，眼睛眨巴眨巴看着岳明辉简直包含满了声泪俱下的控诉。岳明辉绝望瞥一眼自己在煮着的方便面，同时松了松拽着裤子的手，然后小声地说外面有人想吃面。

我管他啊？

卜凡这句话藏在嗓子眼里没说出来，只是一只手关了火另只手扒着他的裤子给人拽上了水槽边。窄巴的地方，岳明辉只有屁股尖抵在上面。腾空着腰，他两只手扒来扒去最后才停到柜子的把手处停稳。忍了忍，岳明辉还是冒着点渺小的希望问说晚上可以吗？

不可以。

回答问题的是卜凡伸进去的手指，干涩地内穴锢着卜凡的手指动都动不了，抽出来重新塞进岳明辉嘴里，卜凡说你舔舔，我们快点弄。仰靠在后面被人捏着舌头揉来揉去，岳明辉眨眨眼睛感觉自己干涩地难受。重新探进去的手指干脆利落地戳上了那点，岳明辉被卜凡咬着耳朵，缠人又黏腻地融化进了一滩奶油里，然后被卜凡又碰又捧整个囫囵吞枣地咽进了肚子里。

02.  
李振洋刚进门就看到李英超在吃外卖。

他刚想问其他俩人呢，又突然意识到这个问题实在太过愚蠢。他伸手去摸了摸李英超的脑袋，然后看着李英超乖顺地样子想好像大家都挺会演。摇摇脑袋，不经意间把人手甩下来的李英超笑眯眯地问吃饭吗？

不了。

放下包转身自觉地往岳明辉屋子里走，李振洋像是想起什么般看了看李英超说，你还小。

我不小了。

李英超皱着眉头站起来反驳，我已经要比他高了，很快就可以了！

不是个子或者年龄，单纯是你。

李振洋转过身心平气和地讲，你太小了。

那又怎么样，小孩子不服气地撅起嘴，但我比你们俩都想得开。

03.  
岳明辉满身是汗的对李振洋说你轻一点。

李振洋正干着他，听到这话给气笑了。他手指摸摸被撑起来的后穴覆上身子捏岳明辉的耳朵讲不是吧，你在卜凡那边受的累现在还算到我这场上？

不是…。岳明辉听到李振洋这不带任何掩饰话有点臊得慌，于是他摇摇脑袋重新把头塞回了枕头里，用一种近乎使自己窒息的方式嗯嗯顺着李振洋顶上去的力道晃。

你不是什么？李振洋想问，但是看着岳明辉这样又心疼地说不出什么。他觉得自己是挺欠的，但就是放不了手。李英超那句谁都想得开说的是对，三个人里面唯一能啥也不说带着人走的确实只有他。自己是顾虑太多，卜凡是压根没想。

但至于岳明辉自己的态度，李振洋看了眼在他身下晃着屁股的人想，他还能有什么态度。

他恨不得把所有人都绑死了算完。

04.  
岳明辉动不了身子，他的腰很酸，大腿很疼，低头瞥了眼，全是大大小小的情痕。李振洋和卜凡今天都有事儿出去了，所以他自己在床上赖了个床，等到实在饿的受不了的时候才从上面爬下来去厨房弄吃的。

“诶，你醒啦？”

玩着手机的李英超看人下来后一个欢呼，然后他跑去厨房端出自己煮的面，乐呵呵地放在岳明辉面前问他味道怎么样。狼吞虎咽地吞了几口，终于缓过来的岳明辉一边说着好吃一边问人今天怎么没去上课。

“感冒了，早上的时候还头疼来着。”

小孩子夸张地做了个表情，然后很理所当然地获得了岳明辉一个皱着眉头的关心。岳明辉把人搂在怀里，手指去摸他的额头，如果很不舒服的时候记得要告诉我，李英超听见岳明辉这么对自己说。

“那你今天可以陪我一起睡吗？”

把人手拉下来握着他手指，李英超捏捏他的指肚像是在把玩什么珍贵的艺术品。岳明辉听到这句话有点为难，但是他看着小孩子眨着眼好像很委屈的样子还是应了好。李英超笑了，甜甜的那种，看着岳明辉也不自觉心情好了很多。被人整个拉到了怀里，李英超靠在岳明辉的耳朵上笑眯眯地讲，自己最喜欢岳妈妈了。

什么妈妈不妈妈啊，岳明辉也笑了声，然后他回抱住了人，用手心轻轻拍了拍他的背。

我是认真的。李英超末了抬脑袋又补了句，你不可以不信哦。

我信我信，岳明辉连忙跟着解释道，我当然信。

 

05.  
下午是卜凡先回来的，那时候李英超已经拉着岳明辉跑到床上睡着了，所以卜凡看了眼睡的正熟的二人想了想干脆自己先做开了饭。李振洋跟他前后脚，等到菜都摆完盘准备开始下锅的时候李振洋才跟着进来想当个副把手。

“你就……摆个盘吧。”

实在找不出还能干什么的卜凡用锅铲将菜下了锅，翻炒间香味冒出来让李振洋没忍住吸了吸鼻子。两个人尴尬了几秒后李振洋问岳明辉在干嘛，卜凡抬起胳膊肘擦擦额头说再跟小弟一起睡觉。

“跟小弟？”

点点头把菜倒进李振洋举着的盘子里，卜凡一脸理所当然的说了句对。

司马昭之心路人皆知，李英超之意二人皆明。

抿抿嘴，卜凡突然倒吸了口凉气说刚才好像忘记放盐了。

06.  
岳明辉说晚上要陪李英超睡的时候两个人一个没吭声，一个皱着眉头半晌后才哦了句。

李英超笑的无辜，夹菜给岳明辉的时候一个劲儿劝人多吃点。卜凡忍了忍，但最后还是小孩子脾气般的跟着李英超对着给岳明辉碗里放。本就就满的米饭在两个人互相攀比下菜摞得贼高，李振洋本来不想管，最后实在看不下去眼才使劲拍了下桌子。震了震，岳明辉匆匆夹着差点掉在地上的油菜塞进嘴里，双腮充了气似的一边嚼一边劝所有人赶紧吃饭。李振洋瞧着快被噎死的岳明辉愣了半晌，最后筷子一扔自己念了句吃饱了就先回屋了。卜凡低着脑袋，也不知道是在想什么，等到岳明辉终于吃完那一碗的时候他起身收拾了碗筷拿去了厨房。

“我来吧？”

水流太急，卜凡扭头的时候看见岳明辉扒着门框小心翼翼地一脸探究站在身后。他知道这人是怕自己生气，所以他越发的不想让人觉得难做。可想法是想法，行为又不是那么好控的，于是他叹口气，重新避过人的视线说没事，你去休息吧。

“凡子。”

这一声饱含着浓浓情意，真情实感到卜凡差点就忍不住回头了。他关上水龙头，抿着嘴扭头说岳明辉我真没事。摇摇脑袋，岳明辉拉着他的胳膊说晚饭很好吃，所以让我来吧。

哎，卜凡又是深沉叹了口气，他说，老岳这件事不是这么算的。

“我96年的。”

点到为止，卜凡突然觉得自己委屈的快要哭出来了。吸吸鼻子，他努力睁大了眼睛一副什么都没事的样子去握岳明辉的手。当成年人好累，卜凡想，尤其是在努力当一个明事理懂是非的成年人好累。  
“我试过了，现在也在继续尝试。”

擦干净手捏了捏对面正紧张着的人的胳膊，卜凡勉强撑起一个笑说，你再给我点时间吧，我再努力。  
07\.   
李振洋不是没想过要退出，事实上当时他连行李都收拾好了，可到最后一秒他还是又打了个车转弯回来了。

那时候岳明辉很惊喜，双眼亮晶晶的，甚至摇头晃脑地好像下一秒就会跃进自己怀里。握着手机，李振洋想那时候就应该给自己点首歌叫做心太软。

其实这么说也不对，甚至对岳明辉也很不公平。因为本质上从一开始就渴求太多的从来都不是岳明辉，他只是下意识充当了老好人，然后任凭其他人随意踏过他的底线越发过分的去触碰内里。

错的又不是他。

李振洋觉得自己最大的问题就是活得太明白了，自认在英俊外表下隐藏着的超高智商让李振洋时时刻刻都有颗想要感慨命运偏心的心。这是从他小时候就感受到的了，从小姑娘送的透明水果糖，从老师不自觉展示的小偏心，从走秀时接到的邀约，从那些——细枝末节，展露明显的优待，李振洋想或许就是因为之前得到的时候在都太容易了，所以现在才会处在这样的境地。

那现在是什么境地？

这个问题又是个死局，因为他并没有感受到任何的不爽。他总觉得这好像是一种偿还，是一种自然而然的规律。

岳明辉，李振洋念着这个名字恶狠狠地磨了磨牙。然后过了几秒，他又不自觉笑出了声。

因为他想起了小时候吃完糖的透明糖纸，那种在阳光下会折射出五彩光线的那种。

08.  
李英超抱着岳明辉撒娇着让自己整个全然塞进了岳明辉怀里。

他觉得岳明辉身上很好闻，那种好闻是任何香水调不出来的。如果硬要形容，他觉得就像是世界上所有好吃的糖的综合体，反正就是自己很喜欢。

“你以后会跟我一起走吗？”

眨着眼睛趴在人胸口，李英超想了想又重新很严肃地补充，就是不带另外两个人的那种一起走。

“那，走哪儿啊？”

愣了半晌没听明白人的问题，工科生的严谨迫使岳明辉在思考了几秒后去重新询问这道题的限定条件。

“是不是只要是弟弟你就会无条件宠啊？”

觉得跟人讲话真费劲的小孩子毫无耐心的换了个问题，他说这话的时候暗示性很足，因为他已经把手放到了人的胸膛上。岳明辉觉得有些不对劲，但又不好意思真的出声表示出自己的在意。所以他放缓了呼吸，谨慎而又有条理的说自己也就只有三个弟弟。

所以就什么事情都一定要公平着来吗？

李英超觉得这样的思路问题很大，但他又不知道到底问题出在哪儿。他撇撇嘴，最后决定什么都不想地缩回了人怀里。我还小嘛，随口给自己找了个借口，李英超想反正不着急，他可以慢慢让自己变成最被偏爱的那个。

毕竟我最小。

这确实有点不讲道理，抬脑袋看看那个搂住自己的人，李英超想没道理就没道理吧。

事事都要讲道理的世界实在是太无聊了。


End file.
